Neal's confusion
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Another blind prompt story. Written as a birthday gift. Prompts, Guest room, stealing, hand. Peter catches Neal stealing and covers for him but punishes him for risking Jail. Spanking of an adult. Please move on if this isn't to your liking.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: Beta on Vacation so all mistakes are mine!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Neal's confusion Fandom: White Collar  
Main Characters/Parings Peter/Neal  
Type of Spanking: Parental discipline  
Implement(s): Hand Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Blind prompt stories. Neal steals and gets caught. Peter gives him his first spanking.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2062  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional adult.

Birthday Story for a friend. Also blind prompt story. Guest room/stealing/hand

Peter didn't want to believe it but it looked like Neal was behind the robbery at the art gallery. His prints were all over the place it was his M.O. The painting was recovered and nobody but Peter knew that Neal had to have been behind it. As far as anyone else knew Charlotte Booth, the thief they caught with the painting, was the one who stole it.

"Peter, Neal, another great job. You two have quite the reputation for getting the bad guy." Hughes said as he shook their hands.

"Thank you sir. We do make a good Team." Peter said.

"Yes we do." Neal smiled.

"Next time don't forget the gloves Neal." Hughes whispered to Neal.

Neal was confused and didn't understand the reference, but still said,

"Yes sir."

Hughes turned and left Peter and Neal alone in Peter's office.

"Neal, I know!"

"You know what Peter? I'm confused."

"I know that you took the painting and planted it in her bag."

"I don't know what you're talking about Peter. I think you hit your head too hard when you apprehended her."

"Neal, look me in the eye and tell me you didn't take the painting."

Neal looked into Peter's eyes. He expected to see anger and hatred. He thought it would be easy to lie to him. But when he saw love and concern, he couldn't lie.

"Yes, I took the painting and planted it in her bag. I couldn't figure out how to keep her in the country any other way."

"Thank you for being honest with me, but I hope you know that I can't just let this slide."

Neal tried not to tear up. He did what he needed to do to catch the thief and he was honest with Peter and what the hell did it get him. A one way ticket back to an orange jumpsuit. He should have known this wouldn't last.

"Sure, I get it Peter. You're a special agent and you have to uphold the law. Can I at least go let June know before we go?"

"What? Go where?"Peter said then it clicked, "Neal, I'm not taking you back to jail. Hell, I did everything in my power to keep you out."

"What?"

"I lied to the FBI for you Neal. I didn't tell them that the robbery was your M.O. And I told them the fingerprints were from us being there and you forgot to put on your gloves."

"So that's what Hughes meant. What did you mean then?"

"Come to dinner at six."

"I'll have you know, I like El's cooking and I just might tell her you thought it would be a punishment for me to eat it."

"I never said that Neal. El's a great cook, I mean she even has her own catering company. Just wear something comfortable and plan to stay in the guest room."

"Okay, as long as I don't have to clean your toilets or anything gross like that."

"We'll talk, just be there by six. Go home Neal"

"Okay Bossy. I'll see you then."

Neal thought and thought about what the punishment could be but didn't have any luck so he got a glass of wine and relaxed.

Peter was troubled about what to do. He had made the decision to spank Neal but how did he convince El and Neal that is what should happen. Neal was too reckless and to be honest he couldn't stand the thought of Neal being locked up again. It wasn't something he ever wanted to happen again. He thought of Neal as his kid and didn't want to visit him in jail. His father would have busted his ass if he ever did what Neal did so he was going to treat Neal the same way.

Neal showed up at precisely 6pm, flowers in hand. He hugged and kissed El when she answered the door. She took the flowers and told Neal,

"Take your bag to your room and come to the living room."

"Yes Ma'am." Neal joked.

When he came back downstairs he walked into the living room.

"Hey Peter."

"Hello Neal."

"So, what's my punishment?"

"Punishment? What's he talking about Peter?"Elizabeth asked.

"Neal did something that could have landed him back behind bars today."

"You did WHAT?" El turned to yell at Neal.

"Sorry El, I couldn't think of another way to catch the thief. It worked."

El didn't waste any more words on the subject she grabbed Neal's arm and swatted him once.

"That is not an acceptable answer Neal George Caffrey. I don't want to see you only on visiting day. Think about that before you do something that could land you back in jail." She said as she swatted him again.

"Yes Ma'am sorry." Neal said in shock that El just swatted him twice.

"Dinner's ready. Let's eat." She said and stormed out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Neal asked rubbing his backside.

"I think Mama is a little upset that you would risk your freedom for a case."

"What? Mama? Wow, she sure hits hard."

"Come on, she's already mad let's not keep her waiting."

"I agree."

They both went to the table and Neal gently sat down. Things blew over and they ate a wonderful meal and were on dessert when Neal asked,

"Okay, I got El's punishment, what's yours?"

"More of what she gave you." Peter said.

"Oh okay," Neal laughed then surprised he yelled, "What? What did you say?"

"I'm going to spank you Neal. That's your punishment." Peter announced.

"What?"

"I know you heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you but what makes you think I'd let you do that."

"Listen Neal, when I screwed up, my Dad always took me over his knee and spanked me."

"You screwed up big time. Jail is too harsh of a punishment for what you did but you deserve to be punished. I care about you like a son Neal and I've decided to treat you like my father would have treated me. Your heart was in the right place, you just didn't think things through. This will help you think next time."

Neal sat there in shock. Peter thought it was because of his announcement of a spanking but it was because Peter said he thought of him as a son. He dreamed about this for the longest time but never thought Peter and El would think of him the same way that he thought of them.

"Have you ever been spanked before Neal?"

"No, never."

"It will sting but won't be too bad."

Neal just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Neal, if this will be too traumatic for you I can think of something else."

"It's not that Peter. You really think of me as a son and are going to punish me like your dad would have punished you?"

"Yes Neal, I do." Peter grasped his shoulder and squeezed. "And Yes Neal I am."

"Okay, What do I do?" Neal was is a daze but wanted to cooperate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me sir Neal. Nothing has changed."

"EVERYTHING has changed! How can you say nothing has?"

"You don't have to call me anything different. How do you feel about what I said?"

"I feel the same way. I just never dreamed that you or El would care for me the way I care for you."

"Well, we do and you are stuck with us."

Neal surprised Peter and grabbed him and hugged him. Peter was shocked but hugged him back.

"Sorry." Neal whispered.

Peter pushed back so he was looking Neal in the eye.

"No apology is necessary."

"Okay, what do we do now."

"Well, you go get ready for bed and go to your room and wait for me."

"This is going to be bad isn't it?"

"Yeah, I won't lie. It's going to be painful but you will be forgiven. Then we can move past this and put it behind us."

"Okay, can I take a shower?"

"Sure,when I hear the room to your door close, I'll wait 20 minutes and I'll come in. I want you in the corner for those 20 minutes understand?"

"You really want me to stand in the corner like a naughty child?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Neal took a long hot shower digesting everything that was said. He couldn't believe that Peter and El loved him and thought of him as a son. Once he let that sink in, he was in his Pajamas and headed to his room.

As he stood in the corner, he thought about the fact that he was about to be spanked. Something he had never experienced before. He got more and more nervous the longer he stood there. He started shaking when he heard Peter's footsteps on the stairs. As Peter knocked on the door he had to find his voice and said,

"Come in."

Peter walked in, sat on the bed and said,

"Alright Neal, come here."

Neal came and stood in front of Peter feeling like a naughty schoolboy.

"Why are you about to get spanked Neal?"

"Because I committed a robbery and could have been put back in jail."

"Why am I upset about this?"

"Because we are a family and you don't want to visit me in jail."

"Correct. Now since this is your first time, I'm just going to use my hand and let you keep your pants up. Continue this behavior, and I may use my belt and you may lose your pajamas. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay," Peter grabbed Neal's arm and helped him over Peter's knee. "Normally I will tell you how many but since this is new, I will judge it based on your reactions."

"Alright Peter, I trust you."

That meant a lot to Peter. He raised his hand and started his first round of spanks. Neal tried not to be a baby but this hurt worse than he thought it would. He hissed and took deep breaths and yelped a bit.

Peter was spanking at half force. Just enough to sting but not hurt too much. Neal held out but when Peter started round three, his tears started to fall. Peter noticed the quiet crying and said,

"It's okay to cry Neal. It's part of it."

"I feel like a baby." he cried.

"I'll try to finish up."

"Just be finished now!"

Peter stepped it up and began to pepper Neal's backside. Neal went from crying to sobbing. Peter tilted him forward and gave him six hard swats to his sit spots and ended the spanking.

"Okay Neal, it's over. It's all done." Peter said rubbing up and down Neal's spine.

"That... Really... Hurt...Peter!" Neal cried.

Peter helped him up and stood as he got Neal to his feet. He grabbed Neal in an intense hug. Neal sunk into Peter arms.

"I'm sorry. I won't steal again."

"I wish I could believe that but it's just the well spanked backside talking. The one thing I want you to know is that from now on, if and when you screw up or stumble, El and I will be here to pick you up and set you back on the right path."

"Yes we will." El said as she walked in and joined her guys in a hug.

Peter just smiled. He knew that El was standing right outside the door waiting to rush in and hug Neal. Neal heard her voice and turned to throw himself into her arms and accept her comfort too.

For the first time in a long long time, Neal George Caffrey wasn't confused. He found his family and was home!


End file.
